looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Merrie Melodies
Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of almost every The Looney Tunes Show episode in Season 1. In Season 2, they appear at the end to replace the CGI Shorts. The songs are available on iTunes for 99¢. Since You Like / I Like, however, new songs aren't being released the day after the episode with album artwork as a single. Instead, they will be released in a giant collection once the season ends with all the other songs in the season. According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. All of the title cards of each song has been the same with the song name in white in the middle of a big green circle and other green circles bordering the big green circle in the middle, with the only exception being The Wizard, which had a very special title card. The first episode with a Merrie Melody, but not a CGI short was the first episode, Best Friends. The longest streak of Merrie Melodies lasted four episodes in a row, from Best Friends to The Fish and Visitors. The longest streak without having a Merrie Melody were three episodes from Devil Dog to Eligible Bachelors. While Merrie Melodies have been in only seven episodes in season two, thus far, despite the removal of the Road Runner and Coyote CGI shorts, more episodes haven't had them than episode that had them. However, Gribbler's Quest featured two Merrie Melodies in one episode for the first time in season two. For a more detailed and complete list of all Merrie Melodies, click here. Season 1 Title Card Gallery Image:Merrie Melodies - Grilled Cheese.png|link=Grilled Cheese| Grilled Cheese Image:I'm A Martian.png|link=I'm a Martian| I'm a Martian Image:Blow My Stack.png|link=Blow My Stack| Blow My Stack Image:Chickenhawk.png|link=Chicken Hawk| Chicken Hawk Image:Snapshot20110610215633.png|link=Cock of the Walk| Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110622231301.png|link=Queso Bandito| Queso Bandito Image:Snapshot20110717155437.png|link=We Are in Love| We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110726100800.png|link=Be Polite| Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110807232133.png|link=Yellow Bird| Yellow Bird Image:Snapshot20110807221744.png|link=Tasmanian Meltdown| Tasmanian Meltdown Image:Snapshot20110907222324.png|link=Skunk Funk| Skunk Funk Image:Snapshot20110915122801.png|link=The Wizard| The Wizard Image:Pizzarriba.png|link=Pizzarriba (Merrie Melodies)| Pizzarriba Image:Presidents' Day (1).png|link=Presidents' Day| Presidents' Day Image:Giant Robot Love (1).png|link=Giant Robot Love| Giant Robot Love Image:You Like I Like (1).png|link=You Like / I Like| You Like / I Like Image:Chintzy Title Card.jpg|link=Chintzy| Chintzy Image:Merrie Melodies - Table For One.png|link=Table For One| Table For One﻿ Season 2 Title Card Gallery File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-18h11m33s147.png|link=Laser Beam| Laser Beam Moostache.png|link=Moostache| Moostache Drifting Apart Title Card.png|link=Drifting Apart| Drifting Apart Stick to My Guns.PNG|link=Stick to My Guns| Stick to My Guns I_Love_to_Sing-A.png|link=I Love To Sing-A| I Love To Sing-A Parade_Float.png|link=Parade Float| Parade Float Daffy's Legacy.png|link=Daffy's Legacy| Daffy's Legacy Wonderful Bugs Title Card.png|link=Wonderful Bugs| Wonderful Bugs Long Eared Drifter.png|link=Long-Eared Drifter| Long-Eared Drifter ﻿ Audio-Only Merrie Melodies *''Sit Down'' by Pete Puma *''Season of the Turtle'' by Cecil Turtle List of Merrie Melodies :See also: List of Merrie Melodies Songs Trivia *''Monster Talent'' was the very first episode that doesn't feature a Merrie Melody and didn't have an interference of it within the episode. *''Christmas Rules'' was not featured in Merrie Melodies. *"I Love To Sing-A" is the only Merrie Melody that wasn't an original song; the song was originally a song used in an old Merrie Melodie from 1936 (named after the song) about an owlet who, unlike his family, loved jazz. *